Lips of an angel
by vaunie5962
Summary: La fic la plus triste que j'ai écrite à ce jour. 401: et si Martin n'avait pas survécu aux blessures? Comment son homme va réagir? Slash D/M. Warnings donc: major character death et mentions de suicide.


_Juste un court OS. Désolée voulais écrire quelque chose de plus gai mais n'ais pas pu y arriver. Donc voici le court résumé : 323/401 et si l'épisode avait fini autrement ? Bon j'ai refait plusieurs modifs depuis le début et là je pense que c'est vraiment la dernière..._

_Assez triste et mort d'un personnage majeur (vous êtes prévenus)…_

J'avais tout préparé, absolument tout. Moi qui ne suis pas un grand romantique (et tu le sais aussi bien que moi) j'avais très envie que cette soirée soit unique et inoubliable pour nous deux.

J'avais réservé chez Ducasse, un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville et où tu rêvais d'y aller un de ces soirs mais qui était toujours complet. J'ai eu du mal à obtenir une table mais j'ai du utiliser mon charme de latino pour persuader la réceptionniste. Même au téléphone, ça déclenche un certain effet. Comme j'ai réussi à le faire marcher avec toi.

Nous aurions bu, mangé, rigolé. Je n'aurais pas cessé de te dévorer des yeux et aurait eu une énorme envie de t'embrasser tout de suite devant tout le monde, nous fichant éperdument des autres pour une fois.

Nous aurions pris un taxi car tu aurais été assez pompette comme ça pour conduire. Et là je ne me serais plus retenu une seconde pour prendre tes lèvres avec possessivité, te montrant à quel point je t'aime, même si je ne le te disais pas assez souvent (et ça c'est une des choses que je regrette le plus aujourd'hui).

Le chauffeur aurait raclé sa gorge pour nous calmer mais j'aurais été tellement heureux que j'en aurais rigolé, toi aussi avant de nous excuser et de nous séparer.

Nous serions montés au sommet de l'Empire State Building, pour observer la ville étendue à nos pieds. J'aurais mis mes bras autour de ta taille, t'enlaçant tendrement et embrasser ton cou offert à mes lèvres. A un moment, j'aurais fait sortir la petite boîte de ma poche et aurais fait glisser une bague à ton doigt en te demandant si tu voulais devenir plus qu'un simple amant pour moi. Un tout que nous étions devenus tous les deux depuis plus d'un an.

Tu m'aurais sûrement ri au nez, me demandant si j'étais vraiment sérieux. Je t'aurais répondu _Oui plus que jamais._ Et je sais aujourd'hui quelle aurait été ta réponse.

Car tu me l'as donné juste avant… Oh tu ne peux savoir encore à quel point cela me fait mal de repenser à ces derniers instants que j'ai passés auprès de toi.

Tu étais allongé dans ce lit, les yeux mi-clos, mi-ouverts, essayant de me sourire mais avec grande peine. Tu souffrais beaucoup trop. Je ne savais pas à quel point.

Tu m'avais demandé de te parler des derniers événements à New York, de ce qui se passait en ton absence. Ton caractère professionnel revenant à la charge comme toujours, l'on dirait.

Je ne t'ai répondu pas grand-chose. Je ne voulais pas te parler des tristes événements qui se déroulent à l'extérieur. Je voulais juste consacrer toute mon attention sur toi et toi seul.

Tu me disais être désolé d'avoir gâché notre soirée et moi je t'ai répondu que ce n'était rien, qu'on aurait d'autres occasions d'en avoir une. Mais à ta soudaine grimace de douleur, j'ai compris que ça ne viendrait pas tout de suite. Et je ne le savais pas encore, elle n'aurait jamais lieu.

Alors j'ai agi par instinct, je t'ai glissé l'anneau à ton doigt (j'avais glissé le mien dans ma poche, attendant ta réponse prochaine). Quand tu vis ce que je venais de faire, tu me répondis par un faible mais tendre sourire et murmura un _Oui. _Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir être plus heureux qu'à ce moment même. Je m'autorisais même à verser quelques larmes de joie.

Je pris ton visage encore si beau mais si pâle entre mes mains et te déposais un tendre baiser sur tes lèvres.

Ce soir-là, je t'aurais donc ramené à notre appartement, notre chez-nous comme on aimait l'appeler. J'aurais couvert ton corps splendide de baisers du haut jusqu'au bas, m'attardant plus particulièrement sur les endroits qui, je sais parfaitement, te font crier de plaisir. J'aurais pris ton délicieux bijou entre mes lèvres, faisant jouer ma langue dessus et le prenant jusqu'au fond de ma gorge, savourant ton délicieux liquide prêt à exploser pendant que tu me rendais le même plaisir. A bout de souffle, je t'aurais demandé, non supplié de me prendre là maintenant tout de suite.

Au lieu de ça, la veille de cette soirée, c'est une autre supplication qui est sortie de ma bouche: celle de ne pas me quitter, de ne surtout pas t'endormir en attendant que les secours arrivent. J'aurais du te protéger, te faire baisser la tête comme il fallait. Mais nous avions été pris totalement par surprise. Ils nous avaient eu, ils t'avaient bien eu mon Martin.

Ton regard de souffrance, ta difficulté à respirer, ta main, ton corps qui se recouvrait de sang provoqué par les impacts de balles. J'aurais tellement voulu prendre ta douleur, être à ta place à cet instant. J'étais effrayé, désespéré de ne rien pouvoir faire pour t'aider.

Tu réussis à sortir un petit sourire et à me murmurer _T'inquiètes on va pouvoir la faire notre petite soirée. _Avant de retomber inconscient. Et ça je n'ai rien pu faire pour t'en empêcher.

Ils t'ont opéré. Ils avaient réussi à extraire les balles mais ils attendaient encore quelques jours pour être sûr que tout allait bien.

Il ne me restait que deux jours. Deux jours pour te dire à quel point tu comptais pour moi, que tu étais la personne la plus importante pour moi en ce monde. J'aurais absolument tout fait pour toi, pour te protéger. Et j'en ai été totalement incapable de le faire. Et deux jours c'était beaucoup trop court pour moi.

Avant de t'endormir une dernière fois, pour toujours, je posais une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Elles étaient déjà moins chaudes qu'avant. Ton corps était tout tremblant. Tu étais épuisé. Mais tu réussis à me faire promettre d'avancer, d'apprendre à vivre sans moi, malgré cette promesse que tu m'avais faite quelques minutes auparavant. Et en regardant dans tes yeux : j'ai su, j'ai lu dans ton regard que l'on n'aura jamais notre mariage. On n'aura pas notre petite soirée romantique ni cette nuit fantastique où on aurait fait l'amour, inlassablement, les yeux dans les yeux, s'embrassant à en perdre totalement haleine où j'aurais crié mon amour pour toi à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

_Je t'aime Martin Taylor. _Les larmes tombèrent sans que je ne puisse les arrêter quand tu me répondis _Je t'aime aussi Danny Fitzgerald_ avant que je ne te dise de te reposer et que je serais là à ton réveil. Tu me fis un très léger sourire et t'endormis.

Tu ne t'es jamais réveillé. Les médecins durent m'extraire de force de ta chambre pour qu'ils puissent essayer de te ranimer. Jack était là aussi pour me retenir. Mes larmes et mes cris ne semblaient vouloir s'arrêter. Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner. Mais c'est toi qui l'as fait.

Ce jour de novembre 2006, à 23h14, tu es parti. Tu m'as laissé seul. Seul dans cet appartement qui est devenu dix fois trop grand pour moi sans toi. Tes affaires n'ont pas bougé d'un poil, ta brosse à dents est encore avec la mienne dans son gobelet. Je tiens fortement serré cette photo de nous deux, à un match de basket à Times Square. Tendrement enlacés dans les tribunes avec à nos côtés notre seconde famille (enfin tu sais de qui je veux parler).

Tes parents avaient eu un mal immense à nous accepter. Mais ils ont fini par le faire, à mon plus grand bonheur. C'est ce soir-là que je leur ai demandé leur accord. Je sais que je leur en demandais beaucoup, mais ils avaient dit oui et une grande bienvenue dans la famille.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. C'était dingue et tellement réjouissant à la fois.

Prendre la main de ta mère dans la mienne pour la réconforter à l'église pendant toute la messe l'était mille fois moins bien sûr. Porter ton cercueil au cimetière, le poser au sol, le voir descendre dans ce trou, savoir que tu as rejoint tes grands-parents pour toujours, sans moi, me fit réaliser que je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de revoir ton sourire qui m'a fait fondre dès le premier jour, (même si je l'avoue qu'au début je ne t'appréçiais pas du tout mais tu as réussi très vite à me faire changer d'avis), ne pas te voir accéder à l'autel aux bras de tes parents où nous aurions proclamé au monde entier notre amour. Tout le monde a le droit de s'aimer, homo, bi, hétéro, les mêmes droits pour tous.

Et c'est ce jour-là que j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais jamais avoir cet instant. Que je n'aurais jamais de nuit de noces, de fiançailles, une lune de miel en Europe qu'on rêvait depuis un moment de visiter.

Je sais aujourd'hui que je ne vivrais aucun de ces moments.

Car ce soir, je ne tiendrais pas ma promesse. Je suis vraiment désolé mon amour mais je n'en ai plus la force. Je ne peux plus la tenir. Ca fait un an que tu m'as quitté et tu me manques toujours autant. Le vide que tu as laissé en moi est insurmontable. Une autre promesse que je n'arrive plus à tenir: celle de ne plus jamais boire une goutte d'alcool. Et je ne veux plus, je ne veux pas retomber dans ça. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête, que je n'ai plus à boire une satané goutte de mon ancienne addiction pour compenser la perte de mon addiction à vie qui était devenue toi.

Donc ce soir, je vais te rejoindre mon ange. Je vais te rejoindre là-haut ou peu importe où que tu sois. Du moment que je vive pour l'éternité avec toi. Je ne veux que ça.

Je crois que Jack a compris mes intentions. Il essaye de venir me voir presque tous les soirs ou alors c'est Sam ou Vivian. Ils ont beaucoup de mal aussi à reprendre le travail depuis ton départ, mais ils essayent. Cela ne m'empêche pas de voir leurs visages rougis par les larmes à chaque fois qu'ils franchissent le seuil de notre maison. Mais je suis sûr que de là-haut, on réussira à veiller sur eux tous les deux, pour essayer de compenser le fait que je n'ai pas pu le faire pour toi.

C'est pour ça que tout à l'heure, quand Don, alerté par les voisins qui auront entendu le coup de feu, entrera et trouvera mon corps gisant sur le canapé, il me comprendra lui aussi j'espère. Lui mon- non notre- meilleur ami qui aura essayé lui aussi de me faire remonter la pente. M'invitant de nombreuses fois chez lui ou pour sortir boire un verre tous les deux, ou avec Danny quand il pouvait se libérer.

Sache qu'ils ne m'ont jamais lâché tous les deux mais que rien de ce qu'ils pouvaient me dire ne pouvait me faire changer d'avis. Et ça ils le savaient aussi.

Ils pleureront, je le sais. Même moi j'ai laissé couler une larme pour mon père après sa mort c'est pour te dire. Mais ils s'en remettront. Moi je ne peux pas.

Alors mon ange, ce soir, je vais te rejoindre. J'espère que tu m'as laissé une place à côté de toi car maintenant que je vais te rejoindre, je n'ai plus aucune intention de te lâcher. A tout de suite mon amour...

_Fin…_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni ce qu'il m'a pris, je n'ai jamais écrit une fic comme ça. Et ce n'était vraiment pas sur ma liste de textes que je voulais écrire. Mais l'idée m'est venue d'un seul coup comme ça, sans que je ne puisse m'arrêter_


End file.
